Maybe
by nothereatall
Summary: YAYYY! another one of my JackieViper fluffs! please review! Mabye another chappy soon, come one need those reviews!


Yay, My new ficcie!! Warning: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO EAT DRY TURKEY, 4 SLICES OF BIRTHDAY CAKE, WATCH YOUR RELATIVES DANCE, WATCH 'CHICAGO' AND GET IDEAS LIKE THIS AT 4:30 A.M.!!!! ITS MINES!! AND ITS EXACTLY HOW I GOT THIS IDEA.. Actually it was at 4:27 A.M. when I got the idea...

Disclaimer: Again I doesn't own JCA but it would be fun if I did!! ^.^ I doesn't own 'Some Fantastic' By the Barenaked Ladies

IF YE LIKES SONG FICS.. Email me songs and ideas, I shall do the writing...

Viper's pov...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now ever since the very day that I met him, to every one he was Jackie, to me he was just something else. It's as simple as that. But also since the day I met him he left such an impression that it drove me out of my mind. Alright, not out of my mind, I just wasn't acting like my normal self anymore. I mean after we saved the jade (the stone not the niece) I obsessed about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day I will build a fountain 

and never grow old 

Then I'll market an elixir 

that will eliminate the common cold

Find your sickness on my list 

Pay up front and make a wish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't get it, why won't he look me in the eyes and say something. All he does is avoid my gaze, am I just not good enough for him? Christmas was horrible, I was so depressed. Some how I gained two pounds from eating all of that ice cream, which is not normal for me. What the hell Jackie? Why do you constantly drive me to the brink of sanity? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day I'll work with animals 

All the tests I'm gonna do 

all my stuffs completely natural 

And when we're done we'll boil 'em 

down for glue 

that we can use to re-adhere 

your lips to mine if you were here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I guess sometimes fantasy gets the best of me, the idea sweeps me off my feet. Just to be loved-by him. Once I come back to reality, I know it won't happen. That's right, in your dreams Viper. But the truth of the matter is that you normally don't see men like him. Maybe one day he'll take me in his arms and love me for what I am, The very thought brings me to tears, never is true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a lot of stuff I will never do:

Some fantastic, I know it's true 

But not as much as I want to be with you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Next Week***

I'm getting a little nervous, Jackie called me here, he said it isn't official business. So, we were just taking a stroll alongside the beach. "Viper, after the Chang incident we really didn't get a chance to talk, so I just wanted to invite you to spend some time with us..." He said timidly in s shy manner. I was just over taken with happiness, but I refuse to show it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't stand to wait in line long

So I built a new machine 

It just measures up the distance 

and eliminates the folks between

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We both stopped walking for a moment to gaze at the sea, which wasn't calm today. The countless waves kept on pounding on the beach's shores. It was foggy outside and it looked as if it were to rain. Never the less, neither of us had an umbrella. "Viper, I just wanted to say that.." He was struggling to find the words, he couldn't make up his mind. I felt a raindrop on my nose, the skies were getting darker as it began to rain lightly at first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day I'll construct a satellite 

and I'll name it after you 

'Cause you were the greatest friend of all 

except for when you split my heart in two 

to see the look upon your face 

as I launch you into space 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wanted to say that, I appreciate everything you've done for me and jade and.. I..I .." I felt my heart drop a little, he couldn't say it, what I thought it was. He silently whispered it into my ear, "I love you" I paused for a moment to realized it, the three small words that make all the difference. I turned to him, wet from the rain and embraced him in a hug. A tear dripped down my cheek along with the rain. He looked into my eyes and we kissed, I never knew how happy I could be until now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bye-bye self respect 

I haven't had much since you left

I missed out on the best of you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you too Jackie , always" We were already soaked from the rain, and we headed towards Jackie's uncle's shop. Hand in hand, laughing and enjoying our time together. We arrived at Uncle's shop within the next 45 minutes, and we stood outside the door. I pulled him in for a playful kiss on the lips. All of the sudden Uncle opened the door and Tohru, him and Jade stared at us. Jackie didn't pay any attention to them. I ran my hand down his chest and we pulled out of our kiss. Jackie finally realized that they were staring at us, he just blushed and laughed silently along with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some day I will find the secret 

to your social chemistry 

Then I'll print it on a t-shirt 

and it'll make you want to be with me 

if I'll wear it past your work

you'll see that other guys are jerks 

much like pheromones to flies 

you will not avoid my eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ayiah..." Uncle silently passed out. Tohru gaped at us in shock, and Jade giggled. "So, Jackie... When's the Wedding?" Jade asked and laughed. Jackie pulled me in for another kiss....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a lot I will never do:

some fantastic, I know it's true

But none as much as my want to be with you

Bye-bye self respect 

I haven't had much since you left

I missed out on the best of you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END

THAT WAS SO FRIKIN CUTE FOR SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF AT 4:27 a.M. 

I'm gonna write another one, if you like this I might write another chappy...

E-mail me ideas!! PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE R&R!!! 


End file.
